Zaman Druce
Zaman Druce is a Time Master and the secondary antagonist in the first season of the TV series, DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is a former friend and master of Rip Hunter. He tracked Hunter down with the help of Bounty Hunter and employee Chronos in order to kill him for using the time travel to stop the evil immortal dictator, Vandal Savage. He is played by Martin Donovan, who played Mitchell Carson in Ant-Man. History Zaman Druce is one of the many Time Masters charged with protecting the timeline. He was a friend and mentor to Rip Hunter, going as far as calling him his favourite student. As every Time Master he disapproved of Rip's plan to use time travel to stop Vandal Savage because the Time Master didn't care about protecting humanity, only the timeline. White Knights Druce tracked down Rip Hunter in 1986 after the latter stole the Waverider and assembled a team to stop Vandal Savage. After tracking down a signal near Moscow which he expects to belong to the bounty hunter Chronos, Rip Hunter is surprised to find not Chronos but his old friend Time Master Druce near the wreckage. Druce greets Rip and states that he was sent by the time masters to retrieve Chronos' ship to prevent civilians finding it. Druce also claims that Chronos died in the crash. He then tells Rip that the Time Masters would acquit him of all charges should he and his team agree to come with him. Should he agree, Rip would be brought to the vanishing point and his team members would return to their own timeline. Rip says that he has to talk to his team first and Druce then tells Rip he has an hour to make his decision. When returning to Mick Rory, Rory tells him that Rip needs to learn to think like a crook, as it is obvious to him that Druce wants to kill him. Rip responds by claiming that Druce is one of his most trusted friends and, should he really want to kill him, could have done so right then. Heat Wave tells him that Druce did not kill him because he wanted him to bring the entire team, but told him that this wouldn't work as Heat Wave didn't intend to come along. When Rip Hunter returns, Druce apologizes to him for what he is about to do. Chronos then appears behind Rip, pointing his rifle at Rip's head. Druce tells Rip that the council couldn't risk him staying alive and that, though his team seems to have abandoned him, Chronos would hunt them down and kill them as well. However, despite Druce's belief that the team deserted Rip, Firestorm and Rory arrive and start attacking Druce and Chronos. Druce quickly teleported away, leaving Chronos to fight Rip and his team. Last Refuge During a meeting of the Time Masters, Druce sentences a criminal to death via Omega Protocol. He reveals that the Pilgrim has traveled back through time to eliminate the younger version of the criminal. At that moment, the criminal falls over and vanishes as he has been erased from existence. The Pilgrim then enters the room and gets a new assignment by Druce - the elimination of Rip Hunter and his team. She fails however and is killed by the combined efforts of Rip's team. River of Time When the Waverider's team returns to the Vanishing Point to bring Vandal Savage in front of the Time Masters, Druce is present. Rip brings Savage before Druce and shows the Time Masters proof that Savage interfered in the timeline. Druce orders Savage to step forward but instead of sentencing him, Druce orders Savage released at once as he is needed back on Earth in 2166. Rip realizes that the Time Masters are in league with Savage. Rip and most of his team members are then arrested on Druce's orders. Destiny When Rip is brought before Druce, Druce offers him mercy if he gives up the location of the rest of his team. He also reveals that the reason the Time Masters approve of Savage's reign is that, should Savage not unite the world under his leadership the world and even the Vanishing Point would be annihilated during an alien invasion some decades later. Druce reveals to Rip that the Time Masters were ordering Savage to kill Jonas and Miranda to give Rip reason to go rogue and have been using a device known as the Oculus to manipulate the timeline, giving Savage the power to travel through time and using Rip's team as puppets. Later, the team is rescued by Snart and Sara who knock out Druce on their way. The team then heads to the Vanishing Point in order to destroy the power source of the Oculus. However, Druce and his men are ready for them but they are attacked by Jefferson Jackson who managed to return to the future with the help of the 2016 Stein. Druce is later killed in an explosion when Snart sacrifices himself in order to destroy the Oculus device and give Rip's team free will to stop Savage without following a pre-determined script set by the Time Masters. Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 1 *''White Knights'' *''Last Refuge'' *''River of Time'' *''Destiny'' Gallery RipReturns.png|Rip returns to Druce DruceBetraysRip.png|Druce betrays Rip DruceCouncil.png|Druce sentences a criminal to death DruceShownProof.png DruceSavage.png Navigation de:Zaman Druce Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:The Atom Villains Category:Cowards Category:Enigmatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains Category:Nameless